Crossover Universe Wiki:Additional Crossovers Chronology
These are CU timeline entries that do not appear in either Crossovers or Crossovers Expanded. : c. 10,000 BC - Wonder Woman/Conan : c. 10,000 BC - Red Sonja/Tarzan : c. 10,000 BC - Conan: Serpent War : 13th Century BC - Atlas in the Land of the Cyclops : 235 - Prisoners of Time : 5th century - Merlin the Magician : c. 12th century - Lady Death/Shi : 1190s - Blackadder: Back & Forth : 1194 - Ivanhoe : 1194 - An Arrow Pointing East : 1199-1212 - Rebecca and Rowena : 1215 - The Revenge of Robin Hood : 1485 - The Foretelling : 1532 - Pantagruel : 17th Century - The Island of the Day Before : 1638-1688 - Let Dons Delight : 1642 - Beneath the Mount of Divination : 1683-1802 - The New Adventures of Fanny Hill - Or the Further Memoires of a Woman in Pleasure : 1695 - Prospero's Men : 1715 - The Price of Freedom : 1750 - Carmilla and the Witch : 1778 - Soul Sisters : 1790 - Princes of the Universe : 1790s - The Goat of Saint Elster : 1790s - The Carton Chronicles : c. 1800s - Hadley's Hunters : c. 1800s - Gunfighters : 1804 - Napoleon's Vampire Hunters : 1806 - The Devil Plague of Naples : 1814-1832 - Vanity Fair : 1824 - Hero of Two Worlds : 1832 - Escape of the Artful Dodger : 1836 - Galazi in the Enchanted City : 1839 - The Piano Maidens : 1839 - Styrian Rhapsody : 1839-1842 - Flashman : 1847 - Dread Island : 1848 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 1: A Parliament of Counts] : 1850s - Framley Parsonage : 1850s - Dice, Pearl and Sword : 1860s - The Small House at Allington : 1866 - The Tomb of the Veiled Prophet : 1879 - A Dollar's Worth of Fists : 1880s - The Hateful Eight : 1880s - Les Vampires de Paris : 1882 - The Adventures of Pinocchio : 1884 - Blood : 1885 - The Good, the Bad and the Scooby! : 1889 - Endless : 1890s - The Case of Mrs Norton : 1890s - Guignol : 1890s? - Beyond Life : 1893 - A Bond Between Gentlemen : 1893 - Camera Obscura : 1893 - Maximum Speed : 1898 - Shadows in the Steam - The Genesis of the Mark 1 Murray Group from Memoirs of an English Intelligencer : 1899 - The Adventure of the Orcival Rain : 1899 - The Game of Extraordinary Gentlemen : 1899 - Turning Point : c. 1900s - The Magnificent Ambersons : 1901 - The Submarine Le Rouge : 1906 - The Gambler Returns: Luck of the Draw : 1906 - Rouletabille Rides the Horror Express : 1908 - Fuzzy the Hero : 1909 - Rouletabille at the Old Bailey : c. 1910 - Vestal Fire : 1910 - Deluge : 1910 - The Case of the Curious Cadaver : 1910 - The Case of the Remains to be seen : 1910 - Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines : 1910 - Under the Garden : 1912 - Les Hommes Mysterieux : 1912 - The Sincerest Form of Flattery: Les Hommes Mysterieux : 1913 - White Darkness : 1915 - Greenmantle : 1916 - The Cream of the Jest : 1916 - Passions : 1919-1928 - Reanimatrix : 1920 - The Stake and the Sickle : 1921 - The Affair of the Distasteful Society : 1921-1922 - Red Sonja/Tarzan : 1922-1923 - The Secrets of Drearcliff Grange School : 1923 - The Haunting of Drearcliff Grange School : 1924 - Atomic Robo vs. Rasputin : 1926-1992 - Confessions of a Teen Sleuth : 1928 - The Whisper in Darkness : 1928 - Ardan at the Pole : 1928 - A Waltz in Norbury : 1928-1929 - Dandelion Wine / Farewell Summer : 1929 - Bringer of the Outer Dark : 1929 - The Eldritch Stones : 1929 - The Evil Among Us : 1929 - The Folio Matter : 1930s - The November Plan : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter One: The British Isles : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter Two: Europe : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter Three: The Americas : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter Four: Africa and the Middle East : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter Five: Asia : 1930 - The New Traveller's Almanac: Chapter Six: The Polar Regions : 1930 - The Horror of St. Anne's Row : 1930 - The Sting of the Saboteur : 1931 - Of Beasts and Men : 1931 - The Adventure of the Blood Doctor : 1933 - Harry's Homecoming : 1933-1934 - The Poe Problem : 1934 - Bulldog Drummond at Bay : 1934 - Septimus Arabin's Wardenship : 1934 - The Island of Sheep : 1935 - Web of the Brown Recluse : 1935 - August Folly : 1935 - The Domino Lady's Triple Threat : 1935 - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom : 1935 - Reefer Madness : 1936 - Justice and the Beast : 1936 - True Friends : 1936 - Challenge : 1936 - Conan: Serpent War : 1937 - Pomfret Towers : 1937 - Kindred Beasts : 1937 - The Iron Prometheus : 1938 - The Third Eye of Osiris : 1938 - The Last Crusade : 1938 - Mandrake in Cockaigne : 1938 - Murder in Wax : 1939 - Alison Dare and the Arabian Knights : 1939 - A Day at the Museum : 1939 - Cheerfulness Breaks In : 1939 - Jack Ripcord : c. 1940s - The Necropolis of Silence : c. 1940s - Devil's Riddle / Devil's Masque : c. 1940s? - The Exploits of Engelbrecht : 1940 - Daredevil Battles the Claw : 1940 - Empire of Doom : 1940 - Red Shambhala : 1940 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 6: Pain, Then Nothing] : 1940-2010 - Phases of the Moon : 1941 - Crossing the Black Cat's Path : 1941 - Black Water : 1941 - U.S.A. : 1941 - Hollywood Attacked By Japs : 1941 - The Headless Horseman : 1941 - Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece : 1942 - The Claw Dies! / The Claw Is Dead? / The Ghost Meets the Claw's Uncle / Is This At Last the End of the Claw? / The Fort Knox Robbery : 1942 - Peril in the North : 1942-1964 - The Birds of Paradise : 1943 - The Cat & the Cataclysm / A Time for Love, a Time for Hate : 1944 - Miss Bunting : 1944 - The Devil's Rock : 1944 - Monstrumfuhrer : 1944 - Sledgehammer 44; Lightning War : 1944 - McHale's Country Club Caper : 1944 - Pan's Labyrinth : 1945 - Wolfenstein 3D : 1946 - Private Enterprise : 1947 - Love Among the Ruins : 1948 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 2: "As Thou Has Decreed, So Have I Done!"] : 1948 - The Secrets of Circe : 1950 - Ace in the Hole : 1950 - The Duke's Daughter : 1950 - Iron Jaw and the Deadly Dozen : 1951 - Happy Returns : 1952 - Jutland Cottage : 1952 - Whistle Up the Devil : 1953 - What Did It Mean? : 1953 - The Berlin Vampire : 1954 - Ancient Space Lizards and Other Visitors : 1954 - The Curse of Orlac : 1954 - The Belles of St Trinian's : 1955 - Never Too Late : 1956 - The Invisible Boy : 1956 - A Marital Mix-Up : 1956 - One Summer Night at Holy Cross : 1957 - First Frontier : 1957 - Lucy Takes A Cruise To Havana : 1957 - Lucy Makes Room for Danny : 1957 - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull : 1957 - Imprisoned, Half-Dead: A Syllogism : 1958 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 3: Claws of the Cat, Fangs of the Bat] : 1958 - Lucy Upsets the Williams Household : 1958 - Plan 9 from Outer Space : 1958 - Night of the Ghouls : 1959 - Danny Meets Andy Griffith : 1959 - Sabrina Meets Hellboy : 1959 - The Lights on Haint Mountain : 1960 - Three Score and Ten : 1960 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 5: Brotherly Love] : 1960 - The Night of the Dazzling Sun : 1960 - Time to Kill : 1960 - This Is Your Life : 1961 - Death of a Great Dane : 1961 - Dick Tracy and the Mob : 1962 - The Woman Behind the Jokes : 1962 - The Return of the Mole Man! : 1963 - A Purpose in Life : 1963 - Daredevil: The Man Without Fear : 1963 - Remembrance of the Daleks : 1963 - Ten Miles to Nowhere! : 1964 - Eternity Beckons : 1964 - The Bow Wow Affair : 1964 - From Paris with Hate : 1965 - It's The Way You Play The Game : 1965 - The Penguin's Nest : 1965 - Wings Over Hooterville : 1965 - Lucy Gets Caught Up in the Draft : 1965-1966 - The Crucible : 1966 - Granny Goes to Hooterville / Granny, the Baby Expert / A Cake from Granny : 1966 - The Revelation of the Yeti : 1966 - The Italian Cook / The Thanksgiving Spirit / Buzz Bodine, Boy General / The Clampett-Hewes Empire / Christmas in Hooterville : 1966 - The Courtship of Homer Noodleman : 1966 - Witch War : 1967 - Archie Meets Batman '66 : 1967 - Batman '66 Meets Steed & Mrs. Peel : 1967 - Internal Affairs (DR-20) : 1967 - Lucy Visits Jack Benny : 1967 - Arcadia : 1967 - Prey : 1967 - Game : 1967 - Lazaretto : 1967 - Harvest : 1968 - Legacy of Death : 1968 - Personnel – The Shooting : 1968 - A Date for Lucy : 1968 - Muse : 1968 - Cartouche : 1968 - Passenger : 1968 - Colours : 1968 - Quartet : 1968 - The Unfair Fare Affair : 1969 - The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes / Now You See Him, Now You Don't / The Strongest Man in the World : 1969 - The Possible Dream : 1969 - Lucy and the Lecher : 1969 - Icarus : 1969 - Apollo : 1969 - Confection : 1969 - Degüello : 1970s - Leonox Meets Mephista : c. 1970s - Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77 : c. 1970s - Starsky & Hutch : c. 1970s - Wisdom of Solomon : c. 1970s - Seeing Stars : 1970 - Episode 944 : 1970 - Lucy and Mannix Are Held Hostage : 1970 - Lucy and the Lecher : 1971 - Lost And Found : 1971 - The Wedsworth-Townsend Act : 1971 - Lucy's Punctured Romance : 1971 - Ghastly Ghost Town / The Ghost of the Red Baron : 1971 - The Ghost of Bigfoot : 1971 - The Fist of Flame / Fangs of Fire : 1973 - The Urban Rangers : 1974 - Everyone Hyde! : 1974 - What Now, Lowbrow / The Wizard of Ooze : 1974 - The Duelist : 1974 - Herbie Rides Again : 1974 - The Headless Horseman of Halloween : 1974 - Scared a Lot in Camelot : 1974 - The Broken Citadel : 1975 - The Jeffersons : 1975 - When Worlds Collide : 1975 - Don't Be a Stranger : 1975 - The Death of Jean DeWolff : 1976 - Burglars Can't Be Choosers : 1976 - The Shaggy D.A. : 1976 - The Ghost of Gorilla City : 1976 - Fly By Night : 1976 - Scooby-Doo and the Conjuror's Conundrum : 1976 - Happy Harley-daze! : 1976 - Target: Steve Austin : 1976 - Tales of the City : 1976-1981 - Lou Grant : 1977 - Angels in Vegas : 1977 - Ghosts Are Not Healthy for Dogs and Other Living Things : 1977 - Curse: Foiled Again! : 1977 - Birds of a Feather : 1977 - Nasty Tricks : 1977 - It Was a Dark and Gritty Knight... : 1977 - How's Bayou? : 1977 - Justice, Like Lightning... : 1977 - Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes : 1977 - Wonder Woman '77 Meets the Bionic Woman : 1978 - Love Boat Angels : 1978 - The Trip / Feudin' and Fussin / Thanksgiving Crossover : 1978 - The Girls School / Garrett's Girls : 1978 - Lupin vs. Superman : 1979 - Skin Deep : 1979 - The Death of Von Bork : 1979 - Secretary to the Stars / The Love Doctor : c. 1980s - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vs. the Six Million Dollar Man : 1980 - The Yellow Peril : 1981 - Halloween III: The Season of the Witch : 1981 - Ki'i's Don't Lie / Emeralds Are Not a Girl's Best Friend : 1981 - Etched in Steele : 1981 - The Great Computer Caper : 1981 - Pac Man Fever : 1982 - Here's Another Fine Mess : 1982 - Panzini : 1982 - Deadly Access / Fly the Alibi Skies : 1982 - The Summoning : 1982 - Mark of the Beast : 1983 - Charlie's Angels/Bionic Woman : 1983 - Pilot: Parts 1 & 2 : 1983 - Ghostbusters : 1983 - The Goonies : 1983 - Metamorphosis Oddity : 1983 - Phantoms : 1983 - Sixteen Candles : 1984 - The Breakfast Club : 1984 - The Snow Queen : 1984 - Cheers : 1984 - Close Encounters : 1984 - Santa Claus is Dead : 1984 - Weird Science : 1985 - Who Killed Maxwell Thorn? : 1985 - Ferris Bueller's Day Off : 1985 - Penny Dreadful : 1985 - Pretty in Pink : 1985 - The Kickshaws Consignment : 1985 - Novel Connection / Magnum on Ice: Part 2 : 1985 - The Parliament of Trees : 1985 - A Case of Mistaken Identity : 1986 - A Town for Hire : 1986 - Back to the Future: The Game : 1986 - Young Dillon in the Halls of Shamballah : 1986 - Hard Knight's Day : 1986 - The Grundel : 1986 - The Days Dwindle Down : 1986 - Planes, Trains, and Automobiles : 1987 - Hexbreaker : 1987 - Coming to America : 1987 - Rest and Revolution : 1987 - Superman vs. Predator : 1987 - The Sonny Also Rises : 1988 - The Adventures of Ford Fairlane : 1988 - Bloodsucker : 1988 - No Turning Back! : 1988 - Games People Play : 1988 - Home Alone : 1988 - And the Whiner Is : 1988 - Genesis : 1988 - Uncle Buck : 1989 - Emu the Gods Would Destroy : 1989 - Cop-a-Feeliac : 1989 - Potts Don't Fail Me Now : 1989 - Musso & Frank : 1989-2018 - Law & Order : 1990s - Goat, Jihad, Rock & Roll : 1990 - Foot Soldier : 1990 - Honey, I Blew Up the Kid : 1990 - Good Night MacGyver : 1991 - It's A Totally Happening Life : 1991 - Wake Up Little Susie : 1991 - Ghostbusters: The Video Game : 1991 - The Philosopher's Stone : 1991 - The Apartment : 1991 - The Great Pretender : 1991 - Planes, Trains, and Visiting Cranes : 1992 - The John Larroquette Show : 1992 - The Return of Spinal Tap : 1992-1993 - LA Law : 1992-2004 - NYPD Blue : 1993 - Spawn/Batman : 1993 - War Devil : 1993 - Who Killed the Starlet : 1993 - The Prisoner of Azkaban : 1993 - First Date : 1993 - Pandora's Box / The One with Two Parts: Part 1 : 1993 - Anything But Cured : 1993 - A Nation Turns Its Lonely Eyes to You : 1993 - Rebels with Causes : 1993 - Mallrats : 1993 - Her Boyfriend's Back! : 1993 - Speed : 1993 - Away in the Manger : 1994 - A Friend to Die For : 1994 - Caroline and the Bad Back : 1994 - Caroline and the Folks : 1994 - The Show Where Sam Shows Up / The Show Where Diane Comes Back / The Show Where Woody Shows Up / Cheerful Goodbyes : 1994 - More Changes : 1994 - Will Is From Mars : 1994 - Enter MacBeth / City of Stone : 1994 - Avalon : 1994 - Golem : 1994 - A Doll's Eyes : 1994 - Dog Catchers : 1994 - The Alan Brady Show : 1994 - Requiem for a Dead Briard : 1994-2004 - JAG : 1995 - I'll Met By Moonlight / The Gathering Part 1/2 : 1995 - Avengelyne / Warrior Nun Areala : 1995 - A Test of Faith : 1995 - Where's the Pearls? / The Elizabeth Taylor Episode / Trick or Retreat / The Family Jewels : 1995 - Women on the Verge : 1995 - I, Done : 1995 - A New York Story : 1995 - Hulk Pitt : 1995 - Charm City / For God and Country : 1995 - Where's the Pearls? : 1995 - The Bobbi Fleckman Story : 1995 - Promised Land : 1995 - Deceiver : 1995 - Faith : 1995 - Death to the Future : 1995-1996 - Strange Luck : 1995-2012 - True Detective, Season 1 : 1996 - Chasing Amy : 1996 - Baby, It's You : 1996 - Lucas Raymondicus : 1996 - Hard-Boiled Murder : 1996 - Murder Two: Part 1 / Murder Two: Part 2 / The Merry Widow Murder : 1996 - Vegas / Viva Las Ratings / Drew Gets Married / Secrets & Ellen : 1996 - Pendragon : 1996 - God and Country : 1996 - Losing My Religion / Communion Wine and Convicts / Cinderella and the Funeral / Public Embarrassment and Todd's First Sermon : 1996 - Goin' Overboard : 1996 - The Tart with Heart : 1996 - Murphy's Law : 1996 - The Awful Orloffs: The Story of a Family [Chapter 4: The Malevolent Mansion] : 1996-1997 - The Half-Blood Prince : 1996-1999 - Vanished / The Bridge at Kang So Ri : 1997 - Mum's the Word : 1997 - Judgment Day : 1997 - Kill the Pain : 1997 - Promises to Keep : 1997 - New York and Queens : 1997 - Two Guys, a Girl and a Psycho Halloween : 1997 - Mercy : 1997 - Dark Hearts : 1997 - Road Rayge : 1997 - The Lone Barone : 1997 - Season Opener : 1997 - The Reunion Show : 1997 - Predator 2 : 1998 - Dogma : 1998 - Big Hand for the Little Lady : 1998 - Drive, They Said : 1998 - Up on the Roof : 1998 - Lady Death vs. Vampirella II : 1998 - Sideshow : 1998 - Promises to Keep : 1998 - Black Dawn : 1998 - Lose a Job, Winnebago : 1998 - The Goldberg Variation : 1998 - Milagro : 1999 - Scream 3 : 1999 - They Say It's Your Birthday : 1999 - Norm vs. Schoolin' : 1999 - Witchblade/Lady Death : c. 2000s - The Dark Tower : 2000 - American Gods : 2000 - Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row : 2000 - The Body : 2000 - Momma Bear : 2001 - Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back : 2001 - A Walking Tour of the Shambles : 2001 - Boneyard : 2001 - Brothers and Sisters / Unleashed : 2002 - Plague Ship of Val Verde : 2002 - Hell Bound : 2002 - Conspiracy : 2002 - Dillon and the Legend of the Golden Bell : 2002 - A Day in the Death : 2003 - Why We Fight : 2003 - Sword and the City : 2003 - Herbie: Fully Loaded : 2003 - Taste Buds : 2003 - Da Shootout : 2003 - Going Underground : 2003 - Moving In : 2003 - Breaking Out : 2003 - Downtime : 2003 - Krystalnacht : 2003-2006 - What Happens in Vegas Dies in Boston / Luck Be a Lady / History of Violins / Crazy Little Thing Called Love : 2004 - Proven Guilty : 2004 - Raygin' Bulls : 2004 - Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas : 2004 - Episode #1.1489 / Episode #1.1490 : 2004 - Rat Saw God : 2004 - Picking Up The Pieces : 2004 - Creepshow : 2005 - S.O.B.s : 2005 - Collision / Hiros : 2005 - The Story Of Owe : 2005 - Method to His Madness : 2005 - Took : 2005 - Northern Dark : 2006 - The Idea of Fear : 2006 - Esoterrorism‎ : 2006 - Knight Rider : 2006 - Changelings : 2006 - Ashes : 2006-2008 - Reaper : 2007 - 90th Anniversary : 2007 - Owner of a Lonely Heart : 2007 - Contract : 2007 - Time Is On My Side : 2008 - Changes : 2008 - Nevermore : 2008 - Regrets : 2009 - When It Rains, It Pours : 2009 - The Howling: Reborn : 2009 - The Beast : 2009 - Clap Your Hands If You Believe : 2009 - 10th Muse/Koni Waves : 2009 - Age Before Beauty : 2009 - Merge with Caution : 2010 - Scream of the Banshee : 2010 - The Mentalists : 2011 - The Librarians : 2011 - What's Up, Tiger Mommy? : 2011 - Dillon and the Prophecy of Fire : 2012 - Biker : 2012 - To'hajiilee : 2012 - Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: the Movie : 2012 - Ipso Fatso : 2013 - Nailbiter/Hack/Slash : 2013 - Not Your Mother's Day : 2013 - Comic Perversion / Conventions : 2013 - The Librarians and the Crown of King Arthur / The Librarians and the Sword in the Stone : 2013 - The Librarians and the Horns of a Dilemma : 2013 - The Librarians and the Apple of Discord : 2013 - The Librarians and Santa's Midnight Run : 2013 - Get Blank : 2013 - Endless : 2014 - Crimson Shore : 2014 - Murder Island : 2014 - Final Assault : 2014 - Greta : 2014 - The Librarians and the Infernal Contract : 2014 - The Librarians and the Final Curtain : 2014 - The Librarians and the Image of Image : 2014 - The Librarians and the Point of Salvation : 2014 - There's No Place Like Home : 2014 - Case Files : 2014 - Love & Basketball : 2015 - A Christmas Carol : 2015 - Specs and Spicy : 2015 - Hack/Slash vs. Vampirella : 2015 - Dead Man Walking : 2015 - Nationwide Manhunt / The Song of Gregory Williams Yates : 2015 - The Librarians and the Tears of a Clown : 2015 - Welcome to Storybrooke : 2015 - Stiletto : 2015 - Sheena Queen of the Jungle: Dark Rising : 2016 - Guided Tours of Famous Secret Places : 2016 - Mr. Bribery & Abner Kadaver : 2016 - Dick Tracy Meets the Spirit : 2016 - Very Important Corpses : 2016 - Rendezvous : 2016 - The Librarians and the Fatal Separation : 2016 - The Librarians and the Graves of Time : 2017 - Not Fade Away : 2017 - The Crow: Hack/Slash : 2017 - Junior Tracy's Book Signing : 2017 - The Night Trade : 2018 - Dick Tracy Meets the Green Hornet : 2018 - Walt's Interview : 2018 - The Killer Collective : 2019 - Another Friday Night : 2019 - Splitface Seeks Revenge Again : 2100s - The Sirens of Titan : 2100s - Aliens/Vampirella : 2112 - [unknown title : 2152 - Future Tense : 2263 - Siege in Superspace : 2267 - Who Mourns for Adonais? : 2268 - Prime's Directive : 2285 - Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan : 2286 - Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home : 2364 - The Naked Now : 2365 - The Measure of a Man : 2366 - Hollow Pursuits : 2368 - Time's Arrow : 2371 - Prophet Motive : 2373 - Ambassador at Large : 2380 - Blind Man's Bluff : 2383 - Indistinguishable from Magic : 2383 - Forgotten History : 2384 - The Collectors : 2385 - Time Lock : 3002182 - Thanks for the Memory : 3002385 - Psirens : ? - Curse of the Vampire : ? - Black and White Ball : ? - Nemova říše : ? - 642 : ? - The Theft of the Golden Asp : ? - Just a Quick Pick Up : ? - The Plot Twist Peril : ? - Weltschmerz (or 'Athena Voltaire and the God of Flesh and Bone') : ? - Actæon in Albion : ? - Batman/Aliens : ? - Batman versus Predator : ? - Batman versus Predator III : ? - Superman and Batman vs. Aliens and Predator : ? - The Resurrection Machine : ? - Tony Quinn for the Defense : ? - The Blood of Gordon Pruett : ? - Homecoming : ? - The Spider The Chameleon : ? - Light and Dark in Symphony : ? - Moon Over Bourbon Street : ? - Full Moonster : ? - Doomsday Exam : ? - Judgment Night : ? - Hell on Earth : ? - The Silent Garden : ? - The Steeple Monster Case : ? - The Delphic Bee : ? - A Hideous Communion : ? - The Dark Light : ? - The Great Revelry : ? - Orbis Tertius : ? - Mr. Scratch : ? - Call and Response : ? - Family Tradition : ? - Forced Labor : ? - Happy Forever : ? - Miskatonic Contradance : ? - A Pleasure in Madness : ? - The Starry Wisdom Library: The Catalogue of the Greatest Occult Book Auction of All Time : ? - Skin Flick : ? - Those Folk Below : ? - Killshot : ? - Prologue : ? - Monsterology 101 : ? - The Trouble with Harry : ? - Sabbaticals : ? - Kickin' the Willy Bobo with... Dillon : ? - The Changing Land : ? - The Mistresses of Dr. Jekyll : ? - Doctor Omega and the Future Museum : ? - A Personal Demon : ? - Forbidden City Blues : ? - Isle Macabre : ? - The Coming of the Terraphiles : ? - Dracula's Revenge : ? - Strange Magic : ? - Army of Darkness/Bubba Ho-Tep : ? - Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Dracula : ? - Evil Dead 2: Revenge of the Martians : ? - The Radium Robbers : ? - The Anti-Adonis Alliance : ? - Creature Congress : ? - Guy Garrick : ? - The Hand of Fear : ? - Hatchet III : ? - Victor Crowley : ? - Hellboy/Beasts of Burden: Sacrifice : ? - Hellboy II: The Golden Army : ? - Homeward Bound : ? - The Mummy's Tomb : ? - The Valley of the Worm : ? - Ain't Livin' Long Like This : ? - Deadly Season : ? - Weaponized Hell : ? - Dogs of War : ? - All the Devils Are Here : ? - Strange Harvest : ? - Vacation : ? - Psych Eval : ? - Prince of Peace : ? - White Flame on a Sunday : ? - Atoll : ? - Rage : ? - Das Verschwinden des Dr. Jekyll : ? - The Weavers in Darkness : ? - Changing Faces : ? - Black Tide : ? - Bleeding Through : ? - Zombie P.I. : ? - The Phoenix Rising : ? - Contact High (Verse-Chorus-Verse) : ? - The Mad Mummy : ? - Mandrake's Wedding at Xanadu : ? - Sheba's Necklace : ? - The Invaders from Mars? : ? - Guilty as Hell : ? - Taxes : ? - Monster Hunter Memoirs: Grunge : ? - Darkness Under the Mountain : ? - The Manticore Sanction : ? - She-Bitch, Killer of Kits : ? - Decently and Quietly Dead : ? - The Babies in the Blizzard : ? - Death in Harbor City : ? - The Mystery of the Khaki Tunic : ? - Trent's Own Case : ? - Prince Otto : ? - Air Loom : ? - Rawhide Kid: The Sensational Seven : ? - The Red Rat's Daughter : ? - Lost City of Azgara : ? - RoboCop Versus The Terminator : ? - Rouletabille in the House of Despair : ? - Operation Antarctica : ? - Operation Loch Ness : ? - Operation: Severn : ? - Sabre and the River of Doom : ? - Dream a Little Dream of Me : ? - Strip Search : ? - Three Guys Walk into a Bar : ? - The Unlearnable Truths : ? - The Kindly Ones : ? - Big House Brouhaha : ? - Search for the Beast : ? - The Death Duel of Madam Rogue : ? - How the Professor Taught a Lesson to the Gnoles : ? - The Marriage of Mary Russell : ? - Summer Morning, Summer Night : ? - The Molten Monsters of Moltar : ? - Space Stars : ? - A Bug's Life : ? - Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace : ? - Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows : ? - Wookiee Hunt : ? - Splinter of the Mind's Eye : ? - The Phantom Affair, Part 4 : ? - Stitches : ? - Time Out : ? - Lucretius' Maze : ? - Tugboat Annie Meets Mr. Gallup : ? - The Glencannon-Tugboat Annie Affair : ? - Vampirella vs. Reanimator : ? - The Sting of the Lash : ? - A Hell Within : ? - Through Mirrors Darkly